The present invention relates to a wireless mouse recharge system, and especially to one with a recharge system for a wireless mouse.
Commonly used wireless mice are very easy to use as they do not possess any signal wire, and are gradually replacing wired mice which cannot be connected to a power source and need a battery source in order to emit a signal. However, it is quite inconvenient for the user to change new batteries in case of low power and hence, much improvement is needed to obviate this drawback.
Most wireless mice, as mentioned above, are usually designed with an indicating light to notify the user of remaining power status and as soon as the light dies out, new batteries have to be changed immediately. It is therefore quite impossible for the user to get any advanced signal and do any preparations. Hence, in order to comply with the advanced technical progress and capability of today""s computers, it is an object of the present invention to obviate such drawback and make necessary improvements.
Apart from the recharging method mentioned above, other relative recharge methods can also be used. For example, for signal receptors with a recharge stand, plugs can be found at both ends of a power connecting wire such that one end is inserted to the mouse receptacle and the other end to the receptacle of a signal receiver. Hence, mouse devices with the present invention system can also be directly recharged.
The present invention relates to a wireless mouse recharge system designed with a recharge battery wherein the user can make continuous use of the mouse without having to change used batteries in case of low power.
The present invention relates to a wireless mouse recharge system designed with an indicating light notifying the user of battery status and other situations.
The present invention relates to a wireless mouse recharge system wherein the recharge body can be connected to a power source by means of a transformer or a receiver.
The present invention relates to a wireless mouse recharge system wherein the indicating light can indicate thirteen different recharging statuses notifying the user of power conditions.